Brenderos
Brenderos A mysterious boy of Randall family The Zemo thinks he is definitely a human. The doctor finds something's wrong with the anamoly with him in which the doctors take samples on the boy's dna in which reveals that he is related to the Randall including Iona, Joliet, and Brice. Anamoly problem Linus Randall fights all the way through his life by giving his life to see what anamoly problem could be as he tries to understand what it means for him to be the part of what he is from the future, present, and past. The spirit Joliet says that spirit of the boy is weird because the power of the spirit reveals its energy of the power inside of him. She assumes that he is a mutant after all. Linus Randall The Zemo faces Linus Randall and tries to catch him before he goes to the end of the timeline as he has a decision to change his plan yet to come. He is readying to confront his own consequenes through the mysterious future wall. The X.Y.Z. The X.Y.Z. is the event that has been affected Linus Randall. He knows that the XYZ doesn't affect the Zemo yet. But he is wrong when he finds out that he meets the only one among the Zemo--the survival of the fittest. The Survival of the Fittest Linus Randall returns back to his form as the time is unfinished. The spirit is the only one problem no Randall can sense around him. He meets the Zemo by freaking Joliet out. Joliet readies to threaten him whether he is an impersonate or not accordingly to her spirit sense that he either sacrifice his spirit or spirit power. He calls the youngest one among the Zemo--the Survival of the Fittest. Doubt Lyzu has a doubt in Linus Randall the whole time by wondering if Joliet is right about fake Linus. However, Linus meets the other Linus into two in one form called Brenderos. Spirit Awakening Joliet screams out of her agony by saying that Linus was resisting too long from the spirit world and now he is making Joliet aware of that the spirit returns. Lyzu starts believing Linus' story. Facing the X.Y.Z. Brenderos tells Lyzu not to go because he says there is a consequence that she could face the worse than he has. She wants to go and finds out what this is. She faces the worst consequence and learns that the mysterious team is trying to stop the Zemo from attacking something powerful. The one who will stop something so powerful is Linus. Then they call Lyzu the survival of the fittest like he did. She wonders what it means for her. Things come for Lyzu and Brenderos to see The time is near when the danger comes. Lyzu tells Brenderos that they need another alternative plan before he does that. They see no alternative plan. Lyzu refuses to let Brenderos go fight against something powerful and knows he is right. Brenderos is not dead but he was dead in XYZ. She wonders if that is only an illusion of the future like a blur. Blurry vision could come to two possible matters--death and life. The worst scenario case Lyzu touches Brenderos by accident in which Joliet finally comprehends beyond far spiritual purposes. Joliet speaks up that the whole spirit is broken because of Lyzu did touch Brenderos. Lyzu becomes a target when the Zemo accuses her of being a murderer. Joliet stops the Zemo and informs the ZEmo that Brenderos is not dead. The Zemo says if he's not dead, he could not survived the mutant power of Lyzu. Joliet explains that Linus has two forms in him--whatever it is--future, past, past present, or present. The Zemo asks Joliet where Linus is. Joliet says, "He's somewhere near my spirit sense but I could not tell where he is or stands by us. He is still here. Revelation Lyzu's responsible for going to the wall in which brenderos told her not. Her actions make things worse that cost Brenderos' life. Brenderos learns that he is getting his life back and finally frees from his other form. He has been thinking that he is stuck with two in him. he thanks her for breaking his two form. The spirit of Linus comes to a body of Linus. Category:Character Category:Zemo Squad Member List